


恶戏3

by ifumanhua



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifumanhua/pseuds/ifumanhua





	恶戏3

◆ATTENTION◆  
※社会人士西×学生罗马诺  
※黑分  
※qj走肾向  
※R-18  
以上，如果能接受的话，请到下一页

一个星期过去了。从最初那日起就只是在电车上做、每次都是以射精为结束，既没有被带到哪个车站的厕所里，也没有被侵犯屁股，每天都要乘上那个时间点的那节车厢。也许是周末不能坐满员电车的缘故没有被呼叫，取而代之的是在线上发来了一张包含我痴态的照片，像是在警告我不要忘记自己是人质。所有的这一切都让人想逃避，不愿相信这些东西在那个人手里。

经历一番思想上的苦斗我下定决心，做出一个可以说是平生遇到的最大赌注——彻底切断与其联络手段。已经受够了等待长夜的降临，再这样下永远不会改变，所以，我……

我先是了更换了邮箱地址，同时在line和推特上屏蔽了那个男人，每天换乘不同时间的车厢，剩下的就交给警察，将line上的照片作为证据，因为不想在当地成为流言蜚语的对象所以转去邻镇的警察局报案。要是那家伙被警察抓住就万幸了，只要赶在那张照片公开以前采取行动从此再也不用每天担惊受怕。虽然切断联络手段需要勇气，但一旦做了心情一下变得轻松许多。最后就是搭上去往警察局的电车，这么一来就能和痴汉永别了。

按道理说、应该是这样的没错。

“找到了。”

可是、为什么、这个男人此时会出现在眼前？

“为、为什么?”

这是改换搭乘电车时间和车厢后的第三日午后。

不同以往男人没穿西装，打扮得很随意。心脏怦怦直跳，背上冒出了冷汗，视线渐渐模糊，脑里警钟大作，快点，快点逃，跑起来啊我的腿！

”罗维，今天是学校周年纪念休息日对吧?”

吱呀、发出运动鞋特有的脚步声，男人向我走近一步。

“正好我也领了薪水呢。 不知怎地突然联络不上罗维的邮件和line了，推特不知不觉被屏蔽了！为什么会这样呢，是出bug了吗?”

轻描淡写闲语着，含糊的语气之中有种粘糊糊的像是束缚着我一样的感觉，这家伙一开口身体便滞住了，一步一步靠近我的男人脸上挂着似笑非笑的表情。逃吧，如果不逃走的话…这么想脚却动不了。那一刻体会到了被蛇瞪着的青蛙的心情。

“我是个笨蛋所以不太明白呢。”

在那期间那家伙不断接近我，意识到的时候已经在眼前了。什么也做不了、那个男人用缓慢的动作紧紧攥住我手腕，几乎能听到骨头嘎吱嘎吱的声音。被一把拽过去，重心不稳快要摔倒时候被抱住，支撑着我的男人在耳边低语。

”罗维脑子很好使、知道什么?”

“哈，啊，哈，对……对不起，啊!”

被这个男人拖走，还没来得及反抗就上了电车。一般来说工作日的今天车内是很拥挤的，感觉自己血色都减退了。与平时不同这次被带去的是车厢之间的连接部分，这里噪声很大，相邻的两人交谈也要大声说话。最重要的是，门太远了无处逃离。车厢和车厢没有被门隔开，密密麻麻地挤满了人。把我逼到那个角落的色狼男无言地把手伸进了我的裤子里。内裤是四角的，手从空隙轻易地潜入直接刺激性器。

对那比平时更激烈的手势腰部自然地摇动起来，发现自己这样差点哭出来。

大大的手摩擦着我的性器，身体一一作出反应。呼吸困难之时突然感到一阵刺痛，它来自后孔，看着刚才玩弄性器的手滑进臀缝间的孔隙，睁大了眼睛，只是因为没有润滑油需要用精液来代替所以要让我高潮，我才明白这家伙今天的目的是屁股。试图抵抗但在狭窄的车厢内因害怕被乘客发现而束手无策也已是司空见惯的事。

”对不起，呜，不会做了、不会再做了，所以、”

自最初那日以来还没被插入过。

现在我的体内有三根手指，搅动内壁发出咕啾水声甚至可能被周围的人听到，在肛周转动的手指力气很大疼得要命。男人到现在为止没说过一句话，这更加助长了恐惧。

甬道内压迫感很强，时不时像是想起了什么似的钩起手指挑逗前列腺，身体猛得一震，仿佛毛孔都被打开一下子热了起来汗水直流。男人毫不顾忌吸不进气的我，一个劲儿地亵玩后孔。

这辆电车究竟是开往哪里，他要去哪里呢？看不见尽头的痛苦只有折磨。我还要忍受多久？泪水更多了。像胡言乱语一样说着对不起，不再做了，饶了我，吐露的话语统统被默杀，持续地拷问着，后穴被拓开终于连第四根手指也吞入了。大拇指以外的手指全部插入，原本渐渐习惯的压迫感再度增加。声音也发不出来。

“〜〜啊!”

<手指在体内肆意乱窜，已经没有这家伙的手指触碰不到的地方了吧，毫无章法地从各个角度戳刺。

此前一直握着腰的另一只手转向前方伸进内裤的间隙，狂热地抚摸大腿根部握住性器，高潮一次过后就完全没被触碰的那里有如期待着一般地变得湿漉漉的，只是用指尖慢慢描画就有声音从嘴和鼻子里漏出。在那一周里多次暴露我敏感点的那只手随意地将我逼入绝境，同时埋在后孔里的手指的动作也加快了。

“不、不行，啊.....哈、啊！?”

松散的手指有意识地摩擦着腹侧内壁。

”骗人，不行，啊、饶了我、”

睁开眼睛回过头看那个男人，男人以一副“完全跟色狼之类无关”的人畜无害的表情凝视着我，动了动嘴。

——不、不要

“啊——!!”

四根手指挖掘着前列腺，感到内裤上的水渍慢慢扩散开来，尽管如此还未达到高潮，性器在男人的手中紧张地颤抖着。

“呜呜、啊、！〜〜嗯，嗯，！！”

眼睛闪烁着过度的快乐，眼皮深处发热，泪水像决堤似的溢了出来，顺着下巴和唾液混合在一起滴落在地板上，身体里狂暴的热度在下腹部盘旋。

想要去。不要。我想去。不想去。相反的情绪在脑子里搅作一团。断断续续地刺激前列腺，每次身体都会跳动。只有声音——拼命咬着嘴唇，下唇尝到了血的味道。我知道只要稍作放松就会发出不该有的声音，一旦出声就无法挽回了，拼命维系快要烧断的理性。

”呜，我不想、啊”

“让周围的人看看你的脸怎么样？”

“诶，啊啊，〜〜!！」

还没来得及理解乘上电车后第一次听到的话的内容前列腺就被猛地按了一下，同时尿道部位也被用指甲搔刮着，眼前雪白一片，四溅的精液不在他手中而是弄脏了内裤。男人上下摩擦性器，像要榨干高潮后的那点残余，大脑白雾缭绕无法正常工作，被玩弄着在男人的手中吐出了少量的精液，全身松弛下来，但紧扣手指的后孔感觉特别强烈。

搂着不能正常行走的我、像是照顾身体不舒服的同伴那样，男人将我带下车，穿越层层人潮径直走出检票口经过厕所。还以为又要被带进厕所，稍微松了一口气。和以前不一样，是我不知道的车站，人并不是那么多的车站，也没有接待大楼。男人拖着我走，带去的前方让我倒吸了一口凉气。停车场。

“......不要!要去哪里?放开我!”

想要挣脱那只手被更加用劲地抓住，“安静点！”被那从未听过的冰冷声音怔住男人猛地拽过我的胳膊，那时我已经无法摆脱这家伙的手了。

解除红色车锁男人强行把我塞进后座，就那样男人也进入后部座位，从上方覆盖仰面的我，抚摸着我下巴的线条男人悄然微笑。喉咙突然抽搐了一下。

男人从包里取出手铐，穿过车子扶手扣住了我的双手。想张口出声嘴被胶带堵上了，眼睛被像布一样的东西遮住。诱拐、绑架，这些字眼从脑海中闪过，身体颤抖着。

后座的门被关上，取而代之的是驾驶座的门开了。不要，让我回去，我想回去。爷爷，费里西安诺，谁来、救救我。车子无情地发动了。引擎的声音听起来很刺耳。

◆◆◆◆◆

◆

◆◆◆◆◆

◆

感觉车停靠在哪里，罗维诺身体僵硬起来。安东尼奥下了驾驶座钻进后座，在解开手腕上的手铐之前先掏出了手机。被手铐束缚的双手无力地垂下，眼前的领带被泪水沾湿变了颜色，胶带被唾液濡湿，从粘着的部分流出的唾液湿润了罗维诺的脖颈和胸口。故意按下快门的声音，将其一个一个地收入液晶屏中。每当快门声响起罗维诺就颤抖着肩膀像要藏起身体一样蜷缩着。好可爱、安东尼奥感到脑子里一阵发麻。在拍摄完一整张罗维诺的照片后打开手铐。

大概是长时间悬在头顶已经麻木了吧，被解开的手像是断了线似的落下来。安东尼奥抓住罗维诺的胳膊。

罗维诺无言地重复着浅浅的呼吸，很害怕。现在自己身在何处，处于何种状况完全不明白。他的视野漆黑一片，手被拘束，无法发出责难的声音。

突然后背被推了一把，处于被动中的手脚动弹不得，身体被柔软的东西所接受。“吱”的弹簧声，擦布声，还有柔顺剂的味道。视觉无法起作用但是其他感官变得敏锐的罗维诺仅凭这一点就明白了自己现在所处的境地。这是在床上。而且恐怕是那个男人的。

安东尼奥再次对着被扔在床上的罗维诺拍摄起来，骑上罗维诺的大腿。他脱下罗维诺的鞋随手扔了出去，将手腕上戴着的手铐固定在床栏杆上，然后解开封住罗维诺嘴巴的胶带和吸了眼泪的领带。含着泪颤抖的睫毛战战兢兢地睁开，琥珀色的眼睛露了出来。安东尼奥热情地望着罗维诺那张满是泪水、唾液和汗水的脸。

罗维诺从安东尼奥那背过脸，看这边，被粗暴地朝向他。背靠着床罗维诺被迫抬头与安东尼奥对视，安东尼奥的大手紧贴在他脸旁。

“你为什么想从我身边逃走呢？”

“呜、”

“罗维，是因为之前一直温柔地抱你所以恐惧还不够，是吗罗维，你以为你能摆脱我?”

罗维诺呆呆望着把脸凑到鼻尖的安东尼奥，那个也算是温柔吗，认真的吗这个混蛋，不知道眼前的男人在说什么，瞪大了眼睛。

安东尼奥把脸从罗维诺身上挪开，慢慢抓起罗维诺的衬衫卷了起来。与手臂不同，没有被晒黑的白色肌肤显得格外耀眼，想要看更多的安东尼奥将衬衫从罗维诺的脑袋穿过变成了挂在手腕上的一块布。从颈部到上臂，腋下，胸部，腹部，肚脐，安东尼奥像是在来回舔舐一样自上到下滑动手，对那无暇的水灵肤肌肤非常兴奋，忍不住吸住脖颈。嗯、罗维诺的反应让他头脑发热。松开嘴唇就能看到留下的美丽血痕。抚摸着白皙的皮肤映照出的那些，安东尼奥把手伸向罗维诺的裤子。

“哈哈，真是一团糟呢。”

”啊，不要，不要说”

在电车上内裤被弄脏里面乱七八糟的，随着时间流逝有些干燥地贴在皮肤上也是一种煽情。内裤连着裤子都脱下，黏糊糊的拉出一条线，罗维诺的脸颊染得通红。像番茄一样，安东尼奥笑了。脱掉内裤的时候抓住脚踝抬高，就这样从脚上抽出扔到地板上。

被安东尼奥的手扒掉衣服的罗维诺，不想被看见、但是却无处隐藏，只能在羞耻中打颤。安东尼奥抓住罗维诺的右脚踝高高举起，目不转睛地凝视着他的身姿。萎靡的性器和小穴一览无余，上面还缠绕着干涸或湿润的精液。在电车上接受了四根手指的后孔微微松弛。安东尼奥随手从抽屉里拿出润肤露，直接涂在后孔和性器上。

“呀！啊，不、不要......!”

“之前都不能满足地发出声音吧?。今天就尽情地叫吧”

说完就不去碰性器两根手指插进后孔，借着润肤露的作用沿着试图往回推的内壁一个劲儿插到底很快就找到了前列腺。

“啊，不要!！不要，啊，哈，呜”

“果然用润滑剂的话会很滑。已经能进去四根了吧”

“骗、骗人、不行、〜〜呜！！呜呜”

还没完全打开的后孔这下被迫接受了四根，吱，罗维诺觉得那个声音听起来很刺耳。表情痛苦大汗淋漓的罗维诺嘴里发出的只是与娇喘相去甚远的呻吟声。事实上，从后孔里流出的润滑剂里混有血。安东尼奥的舌头在受到冲击而绷直的腿上蠕动。好疼、拔出去，全然不顾发出抽搐声音的罗维，手指深深地探进他那条件反射般逃跑的腰部。剧烈的疼痛下罗维诺不停碰击着手铐喀啦作响。

“呜、呜......你、你这......!”

“嗯?”

“你他妈的，去死吧......!”

对着像吐血一样喷脏话的罗维诺，安东尼奥惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，露出难为情的表情，仿佛面对的是一个淘气的孩子。

啪、

“看来不多受点惩罚罗维诺是不会明白的呢。”

“呜啊!”

清脆的声音在房间里回响，左脸颊开始发热，明白到自己刚被打了一耳光罗维诺身体僵住了，喉咙痉挛。安东尼奥放开僵硬的罗维诺，用力从后孔中拔出手指，光是这样裂开的地方都很疼吧罗维诺呻吟了起来，然而安东尼奥抓住罗维诺的腰将之抬高，仿佛这并不关他的事。

“罗维，你自己打开腿。”

“啊，唔......”

双手置于腰上安东尼奥对罗维诺下了最后通决。很清楚接下来要面临什么。害怕再挨一记耳光罗维诺自己张开了腿，一点点、慢慢地、罗维诺向外打开双腿，再张大一点，被安东尼奥那样命令，打开到了自己能打开的极限。

真是好景色，安东尼奥笑着说。在那不论是因疼痛而萎缩的性器还是致密深处全被看光的姿势下，罗维诺扑簌扑簌流着眼泪。安东尼奥将自己的那个塞进罗维诺破裂、肿胀的后孔里，不管罗维诺的情况如何就那样嵌入。

“啊啊啊!!”

没有任何情欲可言只是一声尖叫。虽说用了润滑剂，但膨胀的安东尼奥的那个对罗维诺来说无异于凶器。张开嘴巴想要汲取氧气，不但无法吸入还呼出了干巴巴的气息。白色的床单上散落着红色，痛苦地伸展着的腿在抽搐。

埋入最粗的龟头后安东尼奥叹了口气，果然还是很紧，实在是一步也动不了了于是他停止前进，手伸向一直萎缩的性器开始用力摩擦。被安东尼奥那双又大又热的手包裹性器强行拉出快感的罗维诺不知是疼还是痛苦是灼热还是舒服摇着头头发凌乱，咽不下去的唾液弄脏了床单。

“哈，啊，啊......唔，啊!”

由于安东尼奥停止了腰部的动作罗维诺渐渐可以呼吸了，他起伏肩膀大口喘气，压迫感很严重，前后都烧得火热，全身都疼。身体本能地追寻快乐而非疼痛，慢慢地来自后穴的疼痛使罗维诺更多拾起由性器带来的快乐。

萎靡的性器在安东尼奥技巧性的手淫下改变了形状，罗维诺的吐息渐渐染上色彩，苍白的脸上泛起了红晕，茫然看着安东尼奥，眼前这个男人对自己投以怜爱的目光。这不是做出这种行为的人该有的表情。罗维诺觉得安东尼奥的举止十分可怕，便把视线从他身上移开。

“你的腿合上了哦”

“啊、〜〜！！咕、唔......”

重新掰开那双腿用力摁住，安东尼奥慢慢地向前挪动。内壁反抗挤压着想要把向深处侵入的性器推出去，不过腰骨撞到屁股上后还是全部进去了。安东尼奥停止了动作，看着手脚尖端抽搐，逸开视线，忍受冲击的罗维诺。想看看罗维诺那张痛苦、扭曲、被汗水、眼泪和唾液弄得乱七八糟的脸，安东尼奥向前探出身子，那个时候更加深入地刺了一下罗维诺的肩膀跳了起来。

“不要哭。我也不想罗维痛苦的。”

“呜、呜啊!”

“可是，是罗维不好哦？因为你想摆脱我。如果你不逃跑的话，我就不会这么做了”

像是诅咒一样的言语淋浴着罗维诺，处在疼痛和压抑的朦胧中，安东尼奥的话语在罗维诺的头脑里奇怪地回响着。

只因我逃跑了，是自己做错了。如果我没有想逃跑，就不会体验这种痛苦了。

被会对年纪小的男人产生欲望的变态跟踪，被骚扰，被强奸，被拍照，被知道学校和最近的车站，之后的一个星期每天都在电车里被侵犯，以为逃脱了的瞬间被缠住。他不可能逃走的，从一开始。

“对、对不起......啊、......”

在思考也不能任意的意识中，编织出的就是这样的语言。

“对不起，不会再做了，原谅我。”全身重力靠在床上罗维诺凝视着安东尼奥，哭着诉说。安东尼奥用自己的嘴堵上了罗维诺的嘴唇。

“嗯唔唔……”

他贪婪地舔着罗维诺汗泪咸津的嘴唇，把舌头伸进热乎乎的嘴里。舌尖搔刮上颚的黏膜，缠住蜷缩在里面的舌头。他松开嘴，改变角度再次深吻。安东尼奥的吻技惊人地好，罗维诺连呼吸都忘了被玩弄着。吸一口罗维诺的舌头后终于离开了他的嘴唇，罗维诺的脸因为缺氧变得通红，琥珀色的眼睛甜蜜得快要融化了，他的嘴半张着，唾液从嘴角流下来，从湿润的嘴唇里露出的红色舌头有着让人想再咬一口的性感。安东尼奥克制住那个冲动，温柔地拂去罗维诺汗津津的刘海，罗维诺哆嗦了一下，也许是以为自己会挨打吧，充满了恐惧的色彩。

“刚才也是，明明在电车里道歉了但是一下车就想逃走。”

“那、那是......”

“如果认为在这里道歉就可以逃脱的话，那就麻烦了。必须得种下恐惧。”

“不要！对不起，不要，原谅我!”

“好好张大你的双腿。我够不到深、处!”

“不要啊啊啊!!”

肉棒一下子拔出随即重重地顶入，内壁的软肉被带进至深处又翻出，不知内脏被挤压的感觉是恶心还是舒服，后孔处明明很疼但内壁却越来越喜欢蠢蠢欲动拧紧了安东尼奥的分身。偶尔像瞄准了一样碾过前列腺，罗维诺散乱着头发哭了起来。

“啊!！啊啊，哈、呜呜，啊!!”

“表情不错呢，罗维。”

“啊，啊，对不起，对不起，对不起......嗯呜呜!!”

哭个不停的罗维诺的性器已经湿透了，一摸就会颤抖，喘息声就变大，以尿道口为中心来玩弄的话就有液体溢出来，说明罗维诺快到极限了。

“试试看不要射精。”

“不要!!对，对不起，呀！?”

安东尼奥不听罗维诺的回答，用绝妙的力量握住了罗维诺性器的根部。骗人、罗维诺小小出声但很快被一迭连的前列腺快感淹没，大收大放的进攻之下罗维诺几乎被击溃了，咽不下唾液、泪水和汗水四散开来，身体在苦闷中挣扎被推至顶点，但是安东尼奥的手阻止了他的射精。

“啊啊、手…放手、放开……”

“罗维，你太紧了......要射了。”

“不要、〜〜〜〜!！啊、啊”

自体内汩汩而出的滚烫东西的真面目罗维诺在一周前就知道了，被搏动的肉棒和热液毫不留情侵犯个遍罗维诺的身体不规则地弹跳着，没有射精的形迹，性器仍然红肿着，但是紧缩的内壁已然是抵达高潮的状态。可能是因为快感太过强烈所以才会有干性高潮。才第二次做就见到罗维诺干性高潮的痴态，安东尼奥感到腰变得沉重。

“对、不起......已经、不会再逃了......啊”

就连这句台词也是起到同样的效果。紧紧掐住流着泪用空洞的眼睛编织着话语的罗维诺的腰，安东尼奥又将自己变硬的那根强加给他，每一次深插罗维诺的身体都会跳动，精液混杂着少量的血液，后孔中回响着猥亵的声音。咕噜——从后孔溢出的精液也充满了煽情。安东尼奥在严守罗维诺的性器的同时，加快了顶弄的节奏。

“啊，啊！啊啊，啊，啊呜”

他已经几乎失去意识了，手脚完全没有力量，安东尼奥想怎么摇晃就怎么摇，随心所欲地射在里面，与此同时松开了罗维诺的性器，罗维诺也高潮了，期间小穴勒紧了从未停歇的肉棒。没有捺下那股冲动，发现罗维诺没有反应后安东尼奥趴下去压着他再度侵犯。

待到安东尼奥满足时，罗维诺全身涂满了精液，精液从已变成安东尼奥形状的后孔里流出，仿佛死了一般躺在床上一动不动。

嘟、视频消失了。什么也没显示的黑色屏幕上映照出只用被单裹住身体、眼睛睁的大大的浑身发抖的罗维诺和他身边扶着罗维诺的腰只穿着裤子的安东尼奥。

刚刚放映的视频都是昨天在这张床上进行的行为。房间里装了隐形摄像头。

得知即便昏过去后自己仍然被这男人持续侵犯着罗维诺脸色发青，但是无法挣脱身旁这个人的手。腰酸痛得快散架了，最重要的是还记得昨天的恐怖。后孔有火辣辣的疼痛、肿胀的感觉。哭个不停的眼睛又红又肿，被手铐铐住的手腕上还留着红色的擦伤痕迹。

“呐?昨天的罗维很可爱是吧?”

对当事者问这种话这人 大脑里的螺丝是飞了吧，罗维诺心想着。经历昨天的事他明白到不能逃跑，已经不想再逃了，就连逃跑的力气都没有了。

“看你的表情是知道自己不可以逃离我了吧，学校可以一如既往地去。往后我也不再做电车痴汉了”

“ ! ”

“相应地，从今天起这里就是罗维的家啦。”

“ ... ... ? ”

那是、怎么回事。思维完全跟不上，安东尼奥一边温柔地抚摸着罗维诺的头发一边搂住他的腰就这样向后倒去，紧紧抱住裹在床单里的罗维诺躺在床上。

“我可爱的罗维，不会让给任何人、只属于我的罗维，罗维”

对身体被狠狠使用过的罗维诺来说手臂的力量有些太强了，好痛，皱起眉头小声抵抗，安东尼奥就像不好意思地啄了啄罗维诺的嘴唇，仿佛这样能让他振作似的，啾，啾，发出声音接吻在下巴落下了吻痕 罗维诺像是在看着别人的事情那样呆呆地看着他。

“我爱你。”

黏糊糊的爱语。罗维诺接受着安东尼奥的吻，勉强保留着光芒的琥珀色藏在眼睑后面，再也看不到了。

“嗯，哈哈......三餐午睡加意大利面就可以了吧。”

这种黑暗的爱，人们称之为执着。


End file.
